Marauders epic moments
by Firestar007
Summary: Marauders and some of their legendary pranks as well as their epic fails
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I am back, finally! Exams , GCSE choices teachers never give you a break do they? Now here are the Marauders! Now they were the epic generation but even legends can make mistakes. Here are the Marauders themselves remembering some their epic fails. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or (sadly) The Marauders.**

The birds were singing, the crowd of spectators were cheering and James Potter was once again being supported to the hospital wing by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, with Peter Pettigrew trailing behind. Just another day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Madame Pomfrey didn't even ask, She had given that up years ago. No point when it comes to the Marauders.

**James' POV**

That did not go well. Stupid Slytherins, who the hell do they think they are? Death Eaters? At least Lily didn't take any points of me too but I am sure glad Remus took 20 points each off them. That wiped the smirk off Mulciber's face.

"Prongsie?" It was Paddy. "I'm fine, Pomfrey fixed me up lets go!"

So the Marauders, that's us, made our way up to Gryffindor Tower and collapsed on our accustomed armchairs closest to the fire.

"Guys!" I quietly shouted or is that just really loud whispering. Note to self :ask Moony. "Marauders Meeting!" We all took out what appeared to be a blank sheet of parchment each. He and Sirius came up with the idea last year so no one would overhear a marauder meeting and they had the same password as the Map so everyone remembered, even Wormy. Simple enough _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_ to activate and _mischief managed_ to wipe haven't got caught. Yet.

**Sirius' POV**

Boy thank merlin we have the Shrieking Sheets, that's what I call them anyway, has a nice ring to it. Anyway James looks like he has a plan, no wait, no he doesn't. So I turned around to see what he was looking at. Lily Evans of course. Why does Prongsie always end up in Lily-land when she enters the room. Oh great ,she's coming over. This'll be entertaining.

"Hey Lily." That was Prongs.

"Hello Potter." Evans.

"So, why didn't you take any points off them, Evans?" Come on we all know who that is.

" I didn't see the need." She's grinning, Oh Merlin, why is she grinning? Sirius Black is worried.

Evans again "I simply told McGonagall what happened,she wasn't happy. She took a further 10 points each and each Slytherin involved got a fortnights detention. Happy, Potter?"

He must be, I am . I can't wait to annoy them about that. Evans just walked away there and then shouted over her shoulder " Nearly forgot, she also told me to check that her favourite Quidditch player was alright!" I just stood up and yelled at her "Tell Minnie I love her too!" and the whole common room exploded with laughter, I gave(what I hoped to be) a comical bow and sat down. What , I AM a Marauder, after all.

**Well hows that for a first chapter, I'll continue it soon. Thanks for reading**

**-Firestar007**


	2. Shrieking Sheets

**HI I'm back, at last! Thanks to all the people who read my story. Feedback would be appreciated.**

**ATrueHufflepuff13: Thanks for reviewing, good to know you enjoyed it.**

**Ok here we go!**

**Remus' POV**

So this is the next day after James ended up in the hospital wing (for the umpteenth time) Thank Merlin there is someone with a bit of sense in the Marauders, that is, me. So now we're in History of Magic, trying not to fall asleep, Sirius is beside me trying to get Prong's attention by flicking bits of parchment at the back of his head. "What are you at Padfoot?" I asked him, usually he was a lot more accurate ( yeah this happens a lot, did ya guess?)

"I'm trying to get his ear, he always reacts then." He muttered. I rolled my eyes and reached for my wand "Merlin, Sirius are you a wizard or not?" and fired a bit of parchment at James which hit him square in the ear. His reaction was instant; he whipped around and glared at the pair of us. I heard Sirius softly snorted with laughter beside me.

He mouthed "Shrieking Sheets" James nodded and dove in his bag to find one of the Marauders best kept secrets (the others are the Marauders Map, that I'm a werewolf and that Wormy, Paddy and Prongsie are Animagi. Blimey we have a lot) Sirius and I then got out ours and signalled to Wormy to do the same. Very quietly I mumbled "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good and straight away I could see what James had written.

J: So folks ready to listen to my plan?  
S: What makes it your plan?  
R:(Wearily) Just listen to the goddamn plan Padfoot!  
P: Did you see that! Moony put wearily in brackets nice going.  
J: Anyway, back to the plan, now does everyone remember 2nd year?  
S: How could we forget 2nd year(that was sarcastic Prongsie), Moony what the hell is he talking about?  
J: What I am TRYING to say is that we should reattempt one of the pranks that didn't completely work.  
S: You mean our EPIC FAIL of Epic PROPORTIONS! Yeah good idea!  
J: Well done pads, you're good at the big words now.  
R: Waaaaaait did Padfoot just say that was a good idea, I dunno do you not remember what exactly happened.  
P: Not really.  
J: Do you think anyone will notice if we have a flashback?  
S: Not just any flashback, a Marauders flashback.  
R: Okay Paddy two things, 1; no no-one will notice look even all the prefects are half-asleep..  
J: WHAT, even Evans!?  
R: Yes Lily too, now where was I before I was so rudely interrupted (Glaring at Prongs' back) ah yes and 2; Padfoot were you with us when we were watching muggle television , I always hated M&S ads.  
S: So, flashback.  
J: Wait for it. Wait for it.  
S: Mr Moony I protest the flashback isn't coming  
J: Paddy what's with the Mr?  
S: Well we are Messrs Moony,Wormtail,Padfoot and Prongs.  
P:Good idea  
S: Thanks Mr Wormtail, now let me rephrase my question;Mr Moony I protest the flashback isn't coming.  
R:Really Mr Padfoot how thick can you get? EVERYONE knows that flashbacks take place on the NEXT chapter!  
S: Well sorrrriiieeee Mr Moony, just because I didn't memorize _Hogwarts:A History_.  
J:Mr Padfoot stop it Mr Moony is just after transformation and besides it ISN'T in _Hogwarts: A History_.  
P: Then w  
R:What is it i  
S: In Mr Prongs?  
J: Fellow Marauders it is in the _F__a__mously Funny Formula__ For __Falmouth Falcons__ Flashbacks For Fanfiction__._So there!  
S: Thanks for that Mr Prongsie but who in the name of Merlin's most baggiest Y-fronts would call a book that!? And what's with Falmouth Falcons randomly popping up? THEY AREN'T EVEN A GOOD TEAM!  
P:Maybe he needed more f's  
J:Well done Mr Wormtail that's exactly right.  
P: Is It?  
J: No Idea, my dear Mr Wormtail, probably.  
S: Can we stop we the Messrs stuff now? It's getting on my nerves.  
J:Sure thing Paddy.  
R: Next chapter coming up  
S:I think this deserves a drumroll gentlemen(mimes drumroll)  
J: Aaaaaaaand FLASHBACK!

**Hi how was it please review now I have to try to think of a flashback I'm open to ideas here guys but hey I'm Irish I'll think of something… eventually anyway****  
Thanks for reading****  
-Firestar007**


End file.
